High school,Naruto style!
by sunshine98
Summary: TenTen's 7th grade crush comes to town.Hinata has an obsession of writing on FanFiction.A new girl comes in town.Naruto dyes his hair black You can see where the idea came from .And even scarier,Sasuke is a girl!No wait,that's just how he looks.And more!
1. High School,Naruto Style!

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or their characters.**

**I am so bored of SasuHina,or any other couple that really can't get togther.I mean,a quiet girl with a guy who is the hotest guy in school?Probably sometimes,but not all the times.**

**So, to this conclusion,I am making a humorous story that will probably knock your socks off.**

**Enjoy!**

**Some part of part 1 **

Hinata and TenTen were walking to school talking about what they can truly do.

"I might have it in me to ask Naruto to the prom,"Hinata said, playing with her fingers that she had drawn faces on.

"Right,and apples grow on trees,"TenTen sacastically said and rolled her eyes.

"But,apples do really-"

"Hinata,if you want a boy,you got to go catch him!"TenTen said shaking her fist in the air.

"Like that time you had a crush on Toby?"Hinata told TenTen thinking she would back down.

"Not my point,"TenTen muttered.

TenTen's mind went back to 7th grade where she had a huge crush on Toby(an OC).Well,one day she kidnapped him and placed him in a gunny locked him in her closet and would kiss him every night. One day she was having a sleepover at Hinata's house and Toby later got a restricting order at 5 miles at the least.

Hinata laughed at that ,she started to laugh louder every second until,it was so deafening,it broke Kiba's bedroom window.

"Let's go,"said Hinata and ran the rest of the way to school with TenTen following behind her.

**Commercials!**

**Have you had a cameltoe?**

**"Yeah, they really stink."**

**Have you gone to the beach with bare feet and have people laugh at you?**

**"Many times."**

**Don't know how you got it?Well it's easy to learn why!We will include cameltoe cream,a book of information,AND,YOUR VERY OWN CAMELTOE FISH!**

**"WOW!"**

**Just for 5 small payments of 66.99! SEE HOW MUCH THIS CAN IMPROVE YOUR FUTURE! we are not responsible for lost cameltoe fish will die in 1 cameltoe cream does not really work,we just did this to get some has nothing but simple drawings I did in 1st grade.**

**ORDER TODAY!**

**Ending of Commercial!**

**What will happen at school?Will TenTen meet Toby?If she does,will he be emo from being tormented?Will the Cameltoe commercial get sued?Should I wear my lucky pink socks tommorrow?Who will read?Who will notice?Who will care?Find out in part 2 of ,High school,Naruto style!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or the characters in it.**

**Welcome back!**

**to,**

**HIGH SCHOOL, NARUTO STYLE! -INSERT CROWD CLAPPING-**

**THANK YOU!NOW LET'S BEGIN THE STORY!PART 2!**

_Hinata laughed at that ,she started to laugh louder every second until,it was so deafening,it broke Kiba's bedroom window._

_"Let's go,"said Hinata and ran the rest of the way to school with TenTen following behind her._

Sakura was applying her lipstick while Tina was holding the mirror up for Sakura to see her face.

"Tina,you can put it down now,"Sakura ordered.

Sakura looked across the was lots of guys ,to Sakura,guys were play around with them until you get tired with them then get another ,there was someone who would be Sakura's toy forever,if she caught was,Sasuke.

"Hey,look at the new looks cute."

"You mean he looks Sasukelicous."

Sasuke fans dictionary

Sasukelicous-hot,cute,awesome,cool,popular,great bod,hot,funny,cute eyes,hot,dazzling smile,hot,hot,hot(wait,how much times have we said that)?

They all turned around to see who came.

Every girl had their eyes big.

"OMG."

AT CLASS...

"I am handing out tests from yesterday,and let me say,the grades were so awful,I wanted to become a teacher at a school faraway from here so no one would even think you would be my students."

Everyone ranged from 30 to -55.(Is there such a thing as -55)?

Hinata looked at her paper.

0?

Hinata stared at her test and stood so still,you think she was a statue.

0?

The word was in her mind and stuck there.

The teacher leaned into Hinata and whispered,"Hinata,this was not a test on who you liked."

He flipped the page and Hinata had written all over the page,I LOVE quickly flipped it to the front page.

The rest of the hour they went over the answers to the paper when suddenly,RING!RING!RING!The bell had rung.

"Go to your next class ,Hinata you stay here."

TenTen looked over at 's face was as white as chalk.

The teacher walked over to Hinata's desk.

"Hinata,you know,I could overlook this test."

Oh great,what was he going to do?Give her 100's on all papers for her body?Was he really that desperate?Would she be?

Hinata was so scared of this,she blurted out,"All right!I'll do it!"

The teacher just smiled.

After Hinata had got out of the room,she was mad.

Pervy teacher making her buy Icha Icha Paradise books!

She met up with TenTen.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing."

"So,did you hear about the new guy in school?They say he's hot."

"Hmm.I wonder what his name is."

Suddenly when Hinata finished that sentence,the new boy came from the corner.

"Oh.."

"My.."

"God.."

"Hey there TenTen, who's your hot friend there?"

**Who is the mystery guy?Find out next time on,High School,Naruto Style!**

**Please review for more!I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters.**

**W****e are back and ready with more hilarious action!**

**Get ready for more of High School, Naruto Style! -Insert clapping here-**

"Toby?" Both girls yelled out.

**"**Yeah its me, what did you expect?"Toby asked.

"Well I expected Naruto to ask me to the prom...for Sasuke to shut up one day.....and for carrot cakes to fall from the sky...." Hinata said.

"What happpened to the restraining order?"

"Well,ask my dog what happened and you'll see what happened."

"TenTen, we have to get to class we are learning about the history of yellow!"Hinata squealed.

"Seriously? I love mustard yellow!"

"Bye Toby!" The girls ran off to class leaving Toby there speechless.

**At Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Sakura, will you go to the dance with me?"Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, no get out of the way for I can get in the line to ask Sasuke out!" Sakura pushed Naruto aside and walked to the line where girls were asking Sasuke out. Sasuke was holding up two signs. One said "No" and the other said "Never in my life."

"When will Sakura go out with me?Oh!I have an idea!" Naruto said and soon started to laugh like a mad scientist.

Every one looked at him.

"Hello class!Lets learn about yellow today!"Kureni said.

"We can't believe its not butter!" the whole class said.

"I know right?"

**Meanwhile in another room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Konoha High School Janitor Closet 11:03 p.m. **

**"I'm just here to ask a few questions. What did you do to the said restraining order?" TenTen asked.**

**"Woof!" -dog**

**"Start talking, or mister bone here gets killed." TenTen said and pointed at the bone.**

**Bone-"You gotta help me out . Its all a blur last night."tear tear.**

**Katy Perry pops out with Koolaid man.**

**"OH Yeah!"they both say**

**"Woof Woof Woof!"-dog**

**"Now you're talking . Then what happened next?"**

**"Woof Woof Woof Woof!"-dog**

**"Thank you for answering my questions. You may leave now."TenTen pointed to the door.**

**"Oh wait, you forgot your bone!" TenTen threw ther bone. The dog turned around and came face to face with the bone.**

**"Uhh...KNOCKOUT!"TenTen.**

**TenTen dragged the dogs body into the closet.**

**CASE CLOSED**

**On the next episode **

**"Naruto what have you done?"**

**"This is not easy to say , but Sasuke, you have a bird in your hair." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**"Who's that hot chick over there?" Toby asked. "Thats Sasuke!" WHAT?**

**"Where is my butter?" Kakashi yelled .**

**Join us next time in the drama filled HIGH SCHOOL, NARUTO STYLE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to High School, Naruto Style!**

**~insert clapping here~JK.**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters or Naruto, or the magna, and etc.**

**Well let's begin shall we?**

Hinata was sipping her Strawberry Limeade(I love those things!) while listening to Imma Be by Black Eyed Peas. Ten Ten came and sat next to her.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" TenTen asked. Hinata nodded with the beat of the music.

"Well, it's that every time I see Toby I have this sudden urge to throw a bag over his head. Do you ever get this feeling?" TenTen then stared at Hinata for an answer, and Hinata replied with several nods.

"What do you do?" TenTen asked, poking a ladybug.

"Imma be spreading my wings," Hinata sang, obviously off-key.

"Spreading your wings...hm..Oh! I get you! Thanks for the help! I really appreciate it!" TenTen said and left Hinata confused.

"What? Did you say something TenTen?" Hinata asked. The ladybug flew across her eyes, and made its way toward the soccer field. Over there, Naruto was talking to Toby about why it's not butter. Both seemed really into the conversation so they did not notice a soccer ball going at 108 mph about to hit them.

"Umph!"

Both men fell on the ground, astounded by the sudden blast.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Naruto shouted.

"The big idea is actually the main idea. And the main idea is that the carbs in neon yellow make it not have any butter at all!" replied Neji.

"What?" they all asked.

"Cheese. You know, the stuff on the moon," Neji replied real slowly as though they were mentally challenged.

"Oh!" they said and continued on with a different subject.

"Naruto, who's that hot chick over there?" Toby asked pointing at a person with a raven on their hair.

"Dude, that's Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and exploded with laughter. Toby stared at Sasuke and Sasuke winked. Toby ran to the restroom, throwing undentified goop all over the place. Kakashi was in there too. As Toby turned the faucet on, Kakashi asked," So it's true?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole butter thing."

"Uh, yeah."

"Then I have to go teach that rock who's been feeding me lies a lesson. Excuse me."

Toby watched as Kakashi left with a certain light in his eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Math Class the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Students, we have a new student. Everybody please give a warm welcome to Katie Twanza(I couldn't think of a last name)."

Everyone applauded as the girl entered the room.

"Is that a nerd?" people whispered.

"No, she's too hot."

"Well, what is she?"

"ROBOT!"

"Ask her dude."

"Anyone have any questions for Katie?" The teacher saw Toby with his hand raised up.

"Yes Toby?"

"Um, what are you? A prep or nerd?"

Suddenly the whole class got quiet. The teacher walked(yeah right, he RAN) off to his secret stash of Space Nuggets and milk. He set them on the table while students passed the Act 2 popcorn around.

"I hope the trailer is good," someone said.

"Well, Toby, I do not believe in such acoutrements as "labels". I have a good acumen and just want to be a conviviality girl while I'm attending this High School. Does that answer your question?"

Everyone clapped and some screamed out encore. Suddenly roses were everywhere and people stared at the figure in the doorway.

"Drew, go back to Pokemon!"they all yelled. He silently walked out of the room. Not long after that, you could see Team Rocket's balloon outside. The bell suddenly rang and all the students rushed to lunch.

"Come back for part 2 of Moonlight Walk on Cheese Mountain people!"

Katie bought a apple and Kentucky fried chicken. She walked around, trying to find a place to sit. Finally, after miles, TenTen and Hinata motioned her towards their table.

"Hi guys."

"Hello."

"Last time I checked, I was a girl."

"You know what I meant."

"No I don't. So just shut up. I'm leaving." TenTen got her tray and a chicken wing and walked away.

"What's her problem?"

"She just likes Toby a lot. By the way, great performance.'

"Thanks. I was once on Broadway."

"Can we join?"

Katie and Hinata turned to find ......

Review for more please! See you later!


End file.
